Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a mask assembly for depositing a thin film.
Discussion of the Background
Electronic devices, such as mobile phones, notebook computers, personal digital assistants, tablets, are widely used. These devices typically include a display to provide users with visual information, such as an image or video information, in order to support various functions.
An organic light-emitting display apparatus is a self-emitting display element and does not require an additional element to emit light. Further, the organic light-emitting display apparatus provides a wide viewing angle, excellent contrast, and a fast response time. The organic light-emitting display apparatus includes an anode and a cathode, which are disposed on a substrate, and an organic emission layer which is disposed between the anode and the cathode. The organic emission layer may be formed by using a mask for deposition.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.